


why havent they kissed on the lips yet

by JayBird1917



Series: The Sam/Bucky/Steve Archives [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fuck Buddies to Lovers, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Random One Shot, Sam Wilson is a Gift, had to get it out of my system, mmm more canon compliant sambucky?? perhaps, oh no i hope i dont fall, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird1917/pseuds/JayBird1917
Summary: idk man one shot here ya goi dont write fluff but yeah i think they should kissand yes they've been fuckingi said soun edited we die like men
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: The Sam/Bucky/Steve Archives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	why havent they kissed on the lips yet

If Sam had to describe it, he would have called it casual. It was platonic. And mutually beneficial. There was nothing else. Just friends helping each other out. That’s all it was and all it ever had been. And what he did, what he thought about, in his free time wasn’t any of Bucky’s business. 

Sure, things had changed since Steve had left them, moved on from them. Really, Bucky just needed more assurance and love lately. Platonically. And Sam was happy to give it to him with only minimal nagging. Just a few extra hugs and longer shoulder pats and more glancing smiles, just to make sure Bucky knew that Sam was there for him. Like a friend, a brother, like they always had been. 

  
  


“Jesus Christ, Barnes, get outta my way I swear-”

“What, you tryna get rid of me?”

Sam gave up on trying to reach around Bucky to switch the lamp off and laid back onto the bed. Bucky smirked and sat up farther, the lamp backlighting him, turning his body into a large silhouette. His eyes were still blown, lips still swollen and shiny and the bruises on his neck and chest were only just starting to darken. 

“Not trying to get rid of you, Buck. Promise.”

“Sap.”

Sam rolled his eyes and rolled over quickly, sitting up using his leg to catapult himself onto the other man, forcing him onto his back. He made quick work of pinning Bucky’s arms above his head, something he knew Bucky let him do. If Bucky wanted to, he could snap Sam like a twig. Sam straddled his hips, which were still tangled in the comforter and Bucky closed his eyes contently. Sam could feel Bucky’s hips making little circles, trying to get off on the friction of the sheet that Sam’s knees had pinned across his body. 

“Bucky, what the fuck.”

“What?”

“What is this, round three?”

“Only if you’ve got it in you-” Bucky smirked and faux-struggled a bit against Sam’s grip, something he knew would rile him up but Sam just chuckled a bit to himself and let him go, returning to his spot on the bed. 

“Usually you’re back to your room to sleep by now.” he remarked. 

“Can’t sleep.” Bucky replied, suddenly quiet and somber. 

Sam didn’t push it, just nodded. 

“Anything else I can do?”

Bucky shrugged. “Just been harder with Steve gone. I keep thinking he’ll come back for me.”

“Almost’d be easier if he were dead, huh?”

Bucky nodded timidly. 

“I feel the same way.” he sighed “Can’t get closure.” He smiled grimly at the end of the sentence and Bucky hummed his agreement. 

“Just glad I still…” Bucky trailed off and shook his head. He ran a hand through his hair, newly cut. Another feeble attempt at moving on, Sam had guessed. 

“Still what?”

Bucky pressed his lips together and waved it off, then made a move to get up. He sat on the edge of the bed and bent down to retrieve his sweatpants. Sam sat up too, and tugged the blanket over his lap to cover himself before reaching a hand out and putting it against Bucky’s back. It was meant to be comforting, but Bucky stiffened. Sam quickly removed his hand and began to apologize but Bucky hushed him and simply continued to put his pants on. 

Sam had learned that it was often better to leave Bucky alone. He had a habit of getting up in his own head and trying to get him out of it only resulted in more damage. He would come down on his own time. 

“Turn the light off on your way out?”

“Sure, yeah pal.”

Bucky left his shirt hanging on the bedpost. It was something Sam was guilty of too, leaving his shirts in Bucky’s bed. He still didn’t know why he did it, if it was territorial or simply an excuse to see him again. Like he was afraid he’d disappear. 

But Bucky paused with his hand on the lamp dial. 

“You sure you don’t have a third one in you?” he asked with a small smirk. 

“Bucky-! Tryna sleep!”

“Yeah yeah, sorry” he turned to go, but paused after he clicked the lamp off. “Sorry, didn’t mean to push.”

“You’re okay, Barnes, dont-”

“-can I stay?”

The question caught Sam off guard. He was quick to agree, and even in the dark he could see the wave of relief wash over Bucky’s body. He clambered back into what they both knew was ‘his’ side of the bed, only getting tangled in the rogue sheet once. 

Neither of them had ever stayed over after sex. It was one of the unwritten rules they had had. Ever since they had started fooling around during Sam and Steve’s visits to Wakanda, Sam had never slept in the same bed as him. Even when all three of them had participated in some sort of escapade (though it was always under the guise of ‘giving a helping hand’), Sam had always said goodnight and slept in his own quarters. 

It was one of many unspoken rules, and the first to be broken. 

Bucky rolled onto his side in order to face Sam, with a childish grin on his face. 

“What’re you smiling about?”

“Nothing. Go to sleep.”

It was only a few more minutes until Sam felt Bucky’s fingers snaking their way around his arm. Soon the other man was holding onto his bicep like a teddy bear and drooling onto his shoulder. Yeah it was gross, but they had done worse together. And Sam didn’t have the heart to move him. 


End file.
